reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gamer.Matt/Nowhere to Run - Chapter 6
The squad dove to the left as I dove to the right. Cannon fire rained down on the road between us as the Federales rushed out of the town. One of them spotted the squad as I snuck into a bush. I heard his voice as he unholstered a revolver. "Pinche gringo! Habla espanol, Americano?" I saw Harlow shake his head as the soldier spoke again. "Ah, a real American, eh? What's your name, puto?" Harlow looked down and spoke, as I noticed that he was slowly reaching for his revolver. "Harlow, sir. Red Harlow." His hand was now on his pistol. "Harlow, eh? Alright, gringo. Harlow. You follow us, si?" Harlow nodded before standing and drawing his LeMat. He fired one shot before the click of the hammer reminded him of the dead Mexican soldier in the station, and the 8 shots he had fired. His one bullet hit a guard in the arm, as the officer quickly placed a shot between his eyes and he fell, lifeless, into the sand. I saw Morgansson dive at the guard before being shot in the hip by another Mexican soldier. Dammit, I can't let this happen. I drew my Schofield and fired 3 shots into the back of 3 guards' heads, as they fell like dominos. As the officer turned, I rushed him and smashed the metal butt of my revolver into his nose, breaking it, before shoving the barrel into his stomach and firing two shots. As he crawled down the road, he rolled onto his back and spoke. Puta madre. With an evil smile, I mercilessly put the last round into his eye socket. My smile quickly faded when I caught Harlow's lifeless body out of my peripheral vision. Morgansson rose, holding his hip, as the other squad members got up with him. "Not bad, Marston." He looked over at Harlow's body. "Too bad you didn't do that a damn sight sooner. He was a good man." I holstered my revolver and began to speak, as I was interrupted by the cannon fire from the Fort. The remaining members of the squad ran down the road as I unholstered my Carcano Rifle and placed a shot direct-centre in the gunner's forehead. "It's clear! Go!" The squad hopped over a broken down segment of the wall as I climbed onto a rooftop hanging over the fort's edge. The squad ran down the staircase, guns blazing, as I professionally dispatched any soldiers stupid enough to get within range of my rifle. As the smoke cleared and the entire Mexican squad lay dead on the floor of the fort, I hopped down from the rooftop and rejoined my squad, adressing them all. "You guys know what I hate more than an ambush like that?" They all looked at me as I quickly drew my revolver and threw it at a Mexican soldier rushing out of a doorway, knocking him out. "Two ambushes." The squad had a good laugh before watching proudly as Morgansson replaced the tattered Mexican flag with a star-spangled banner, and carried Harlow's body inside the fort to be sent home for a soldier's burial. We held a moment of silence under the hot Mexican sun as it set over the beautiful landscape, reminding us all that every day will begin and end the same, no matter what is gained or lost. Category:Blog posts